Cold Water
by Rouspe
Summary: A little story about Ziva being sick.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold water**

**Chapter one**

"Zee-vah? Zee-vah? Ziva!" Tony Dinozzo called impatiently poking her arm. Ziva still didn't open her eyes. She was just pushing her head against car's soft cushions.

"You aren't going to sleep on a stakeout, Ziva David?" She still refused to open her eyes and Tony was getting impatient.

"No Tony I am just trying to hmm mentally move my body somewhere else where it smells better." Ziva snapped smiling a little with her eyes still closed.

"You don't smell that good either." Tony said wincing. "When did you last shower, David?"

"Let me see" Ziva said opening her eyes and turning her head. "It would have been maybe three days ago. In any case it was well before some little hairy butt made a tiny error with his computer which caused us to follow and tail a wrong woman." Ziva snapped her eyes narrowed.

"Fine just slap me like Gibbs or whatever. Juuust get it all out of your system but don't..."

He was interrupted by Ziva sneezing loudly.

"Jeez Ziva cover your mouth with your hand! Are you coming down with something?" Tony said looking mildly worried. Ziva actually looked little tired. Or more tired than Mossad agent usually did after three days of stakeout.

"No I am not Tony." Ziva said closing her eyes again. Just when Tony thought she had fallen asleep she spoke opening her eyes.

"You probably would know that movie where a couple moves into a neighborhood where all the women are robots?"

"Yeah Stepford wives" Tony said brightening up "I like the year 1975 version better but there was this hottie..." Ziva interrupted him.

"Anyway there is one of the wives, minus the robot thing I would say, watching us right now"

"Where?" Tony turned his head and saw a beautiful blond watching them on the doorsteps across the road. She was wearing a flowery dress and a resemblance to stepford wives was inevitable.

"That's our woman. Let's go" Tony said opening the door and stepping out with Ziva following her. Suddenly a man came out from the perfect white fence house.

"Viola, run" man shouted from the doorsteps. Both agents threw their weapons out when noticing a shotgun on his hand. Woman started running and on her way she bumped into the perfect little mailbox. A sound drew a shotgun man's attention for a second. It was just enough time for Ziva to run after the woman.

Tony pointed a gun a man and shouted "NCIS drop your weapon!" The man seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then he finally dropped his gun and raised his hands above his head.

"Okay, okay" man said. Tony kicked a shotgun off with his left foot and cuffed him without any problems. He held the man from his cuffs and same time dialed a number to call a car to pick him, and of course Viola, up. He smiled a little and started to wait for Ziva to drag the perfect housewife from the woods.

At the same time Ziva was running after the surprisingly fast lady who had kicked her high heeled shoes off. She would have found something funny about the fact that she, Ziva David the mossad trained officer, was chasing after a blond in a ridiculous flower dress. Anyway it would have been fun if the throbbing in her head would have been increasing all the time. She had had a nasty headache the whole morning and this sure wasn't helping.

"NCIS stop" Ziva shouted. She was starting to reach the woman and managed to knock her down. Suddenly woman started kicking, screaming and crashing Ziva. Ziva cursed mentally at her headache and tried to get a good grip from her hands. And then they suddenly fell down to the little, luckily not so deep, pond in the middle of the woods. There was few seconds of wrestling on the water and then Ziva finally managed to push woman down. She pulled her up from the water and cuffed her. Woman had suddenly stopped fighting. Ziva stood there for a moment water dripping from her clothes and hair. She coughed a little and then started to drag a woman out of the forest shivering in a cold wind.

In the mean time Tony had a car waiting their happy couple. He was standing by the fence and whistling cheerily. Then he saw Ziva and blondie approaching both soaking wet.

"Hello Ziva! It looks like you finally got that shower you needed." Tony said teasingly. Ziva just narrowed her eyes at her and sneezed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Blondie housewife and her shotgun man were safely on the back of the car. Tony was driving and for once Ziva didn't protest. She had to use all her power to keep her tooth from clenching and her head was throbbing.

"Hey, if you want you can have my jacket." Tony said "Even ninjas sometimes get cold."

"Thank you Tony but I am perfectly fine." Ziva answered.

"I'm just trying to prevent the car cushions to get totally ruined but suit yourself." Tony said smiling a little.

"Fine, give it here." Ziva said and moved into Tony's warm cologne smelling jacket. She had to stop herself from sighing because of the warmth. The rest of the drive went silently not counting Ziva's silent sniffing and random comment on Tony's driving which lacked the usual edge today.

Back in the office Ziva tried to return Tony's jacket.

"Nah, you keep it." Tony said "It is all wet. You can wash it with your lingerie or something."

"I am not washing it." Ziva said poking her finger at Tony's chest. Suddenly she felt very tired. "Just take it." Ziva sighed and Tony just took the jacket surprised by his partner's sudden change of tone.

"Dinozzo, David" Gibbs called from his table.

They gave Gibbs a full sit rep about the stakeout.

"Okay." Gibbs said. "Dinozzo interrogation with me. McGee check the phone records. And David go change those wet clothes. You are dripping water all over the floor."

Ziva sneezed again and all three men glanced at her.

"Are you coming down with something?" McGee asked.

"No, I am fine." Everybody just kept looking. "I am going to change."

She was about to leave when Gibbs phone rang. He answered and after a few words he said "Abby's got something."

Downstairs there was normal enthusiastic Abby Sciuto. And Ziva still had her wet clothes on. Her hair was starting to dry a little and it was curling beautifully. Her clothes however were still dripping on the floor.

"Ziva what happened to you?" Abby said running to look at her. "Why are you all wet?"

"Oh it is fine Abby" Ziva started when Tony interrupted her.

"Our mossad ninja got into a fight on the river with a perfect little barbie." Tony said cheerily.

"Well is the barbie dead?" Abby asked smiling cunningly.

"Abby, I do not just kill people like..." Ziva started but she was interrupted with a cough.

"You should go change." Abby said instantly worried. "You can get a bad flu and then..."

"Just tell me what you got Abs." Gibbs said entering. "And David, change."

"Right after this Gibbs." she answered.

Ziva was actually feeling quite sick by now. She was shivering and throbbing her head was blocking Abby's enthusiastic voice. She supported herself heavily to the table nearby. Tony looked at her a little worried. Ziva didn't look good with her wet clothes and cough. When Ziva noticed Tony was watching she settled herself and let go of the table.

Finally after Abby had gotten her Caf Pow Ziva went to change. She took her second pants and NCIS sweater. Suddenly she felt her stomach literally turning around. She put her hand beside her mouth and ran to the bathroom nearby. In the bathroom she viciously threw up. She was kneeling beside the toilet and didn't hear the door.

Then there was Abby's voice: "Ziva are you alright?" Abby said touching her shoulder. Ziva stiffened and turned around fast. Abby quickly took her hand away.

"Abby!" Ziva rose and went to the sink. Abby was silenced for a moment because off the Ziva's reaction but then she got her voice back.

"Are you sick?" You should go home because if you are sick you just might infect everybody or pass out suddenly or something. And throwing up is usually a kind of bad sign and I noticed you also have a cough it might as well be..."

When Ziva had washed her mouth she turned and took Abby by the shoulders stopping her babble.

"Abby. I am fine. Don't tell Gibbs or Tony for that matter. When we have cracked a case I will go home."

"But if you are like dying or something. Maybe you should go see Ducky or I should go get Gibbs and..."

Ziva interrupted her again and said almost angrily holding Abby's shoulders harder "No Abby. You will not tell Gibbs." Ziva said firmly "Promise?"

"Okay but..."

"Abby please."

"Okay Ziva."

Then Ziva shoot the last final glance at her and walked out to change. Abby could only hear her coughing.

Ziva knew this case was getting to her. But when the case was a dead Mossad officer on the navy yard she wasn't going to lie home because of the little flu or whatever it was. She went back to her desk to make phone calls and resisted the urge to pressure her head against her hands.


End file.
